


Исключение из правил

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Series: Броку нравится [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Стива накрывает после провальной миссии. Брок думает, что знает, как помочь. Баки не сильно за, но и не то чтобы совсем против.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Броку нравится [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Исключение из правил

**Author's Note:**

> Работы внутри цикла можно читать в любой последовательности и в любых количествах, они не связаны между собой ничем, кроме общих исходных данных: у Брока, Стива и Баки устоявшиеся отношения с элементами D/S, Брок – верхний, Стив и Баки – его нижние.

Стив говорит, что ему _надо_ , и – затыкается. С концами.

Стив молчит так долго, что в какой-то момент это начинает – нет, не пугать, потому что Брок, как и Баки, не из пугливых, но напрягать. Ощутимо. Брок поджимает губы и расставляет ноги чуть шире, чтобы обеспечить себе максимальную устойчивость. Скамейка под жопой достаточно широкая, а за спиной стенка джета, на которую всегда можно откинуться, но Стив на коленях – тяжеленный и будто каменный. И молчит.

Кожа у него на пояснице влажная и прохладная от пота, и ладонь Брока, крупная, с широко разведенными пальцами – аккуратно остриженные ногти, глубокий порез на мизинце, только-только начавший заживать, и тактическая полуперчатка из грубой, жесткой кожи с проложенными металлом костяшками, – лежит на ней так, будто для того и была создана изначально. Чтобы удерживать, давить и поглаживать подушечкой отведенного большого пальца: скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно. Соприкосновение кожи с кожей успокаивает. Брок длинно выдыхает через нос, чувствуя, как понемногу, капля за каплей, его начинает покидать напряжение последних часов. Расслабляются плечи. Глотка, которая казалась все это время забитой ватой, перестает наконец ощущаться чем-то чужим и инородным и становится обратно частью сложной системы: Брок снова может нормально дышать. Брок может говорить.

– Совсем пиздец? – хрипло уточняет Баки, вырисовываясь в дверях кабины джета. Он опирается плечом о косяк перегородки, и на нем по-прежнему шмотье Зимнего Солдата, а волосы убраны в тугой высокий хвост, и те, что слишком короткие, сзади, выбиваются из него и чуть вьются вдоль крепкой, напряженной шеи. Брок кивает, подтверждая: совсем пиздец. Баки жует обветренными губами и хмурится.

Брок сильнее разводит пальцы, лежащие у Стива на пояснице, насколько позволяет перчатка, сводит вместе и разводит снова. Ведет прикосновение вниз, сгребает в горсть левую округлую ягодицу и оттягивает в сторону.

Стив, напряженный струнно, завинченный на все гайки, даже не вздрагивает. Стив не издает ни звука, и, эй, Броку вообще-то нравится, ей-богу, нравится, когда он молчит. Нравится затыкать его посреди невозможной, сбивчивой, бесконечной болтовни: собственным требовательным ртом, кляпами всех мастей, пальцами – сразу тремя, чтобы губы оказывались широко растянутыми, и подбородок заливало слюной, а скулы стыдливым румянцем. Членом, в конце концов. Членом Баки. Броку нравятся звуки, которые Стив издает, когда его рот оказывается занят чем-нибудь полезным: короткие и полные неудовольствия, больше похожие на фырчание разъяренного кота, или жалобные и долгие, или болезненные, отчаянные до влажных ресниц. Броку нравится, как счастливо Стив скулит, когда кончает, и как разочарованно стонет, когда думает, что вот-вот кончит, но в последний момент Брок обламывает его на самом-самом краю, пережимая член у основания или просто говоря: _не смей, слышишь, не смей, не сейчас, когда я скажу, только когда я скажу_. Броку нравится, как Стив дышит после: сначала шумно и рвано, а потом размеренно и мягко. Спокойно.

Сейчас Стив молчит по-другому, и это тревожное, насквозь пропитанное сожалением и свежей памятью о грандиозном безоговорочном проебе молчание.

Стив молчит, и его зубы упрямо сцеплены, и, кажется, на фоне ровного мурчания двигателей на раз можно разобрать, как они скрежещут друг о друга, едва не крошась от недюжинной силы сжатия. Стив молчит, и даже дышит сейчас – ровно-ровно. Неестественно, преднамеренно ровно. Стив не двигается: совсем. Ни поворота головы, ни напрягшихся от не самого ласкового прикосновения мышц.

Совсем – Баки был прав – пиздец.

– Мы на автопилоте? – спрашивает Брок Баки просто для того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, и Баки, несмотря на видимую невооруженным взглядом напряженность, наскребает в себе природной вредности, чтобы закатить глаза: а на чем, блядь, еще.

– Баки.

Баки нервически дергает головой.

– На нем, родимом.

Брок знает собственные правила достаточно хорошо, чтобы не нарушать налево и направо. Первое: они не трахаются, пока играют. И Баки не касается Стива, и Стив не касается Баки, если только Брок не разрешит им, – это второе. И наконец, нет, вообще-то они не занимаются ничем подобным вне постели, вне их просторной бруклинской квартиры, где безопасно и спокойно и каждый из троих в себе и в состоянии контролировать происходящее, но миссия проходит препаршиво – и это еще мягко сказано. Вводные оказываются ебаной лажей, зачистка и наступление длятся семь невозможно долгих часов, а выхлоп обеспечивает им в перспективе катастрофу регионального масштаба, и Стива предсказуемо накрывает зверским отходняком. Стива накрывает отходняком настолько мощным, что в крохотном скоростном джете, который Баки всеми правдами и неправдами выторговывает им на обратную дорогу на троих, он – да, говорит, что ему _надо_ , и очень быстро оказывается животом у Брока на коленях. Восхитительно голой задницей кверху и по-прежнему в своем капитаноамериканском тряпье, тяжелых тактических ботинках на толстенной рифленой подошве и только со спущенными до середины бедер плотными штанами вместе с бельем. В любой другой ситуации Стив в таком положении уже давно извивался, и скулил, и заливался румянцем по самые уши от настолько концентрированной, выставленной на обозрение уязвимости.

Брок и в самом деле хорошо знает собственные правила: достаточно, по крайней мере, хорошо для того, чтобы понимать, когда следует сделать из них исключение. Порка всегда успокаивала и расслабляла Стива – в длительной перспективе, разумеется. Стив любил сопротивляться до последнего, капитулировать и да, униматься потом. Они живут вместе и играют тоже вместе достаточно давно, чтобы Брок знал это так же наверняка, как знает, что Баки, в свою очередь, плывет и плавится от крепкой, тугой обвязки на все тело. От повязок на глаза. Или от Стива, которого порют у него на глазах до победных безостановочных рыданий и сбивчивой тихой мольбы.

Стив не умеет быть тихим в такие моменты – не должен, по крайней мере, уметь.

Брок сильнее сжимает его ягодицу, но Стив по-прежнему молчит. Стив молчит и когда Брок ее отпускает и грубо трет ребром ладони сухую, сжатую дырку. Щиплет до красноты вторую ягодицу и снова возвращает ладонь на поясницу, надавливает, пальцы второй руки запуская Стиву в волосы. Брок с силой тянет за короткие пряди, и...

Стив молчит.

– Стиви, – пробует Баки, не пытаясь даже приблизиться. Брок очерчивает по контуру пару его нижних позвонков и принимается всерьез разминать пока еще белоснежную задницу. Напряжение, покинувшее было его, возвращается в удвоенном объеме, копится в тяжелой руке, оседает на кончиках пальцев, и, черт, Брок знает – знает, как его сбросить. В горле становится сухо. Баки хмурится и морщит нос. Предупреждает не то сварливо, не то обеспокоенно, не то сразу и по-всякому:

– Он дропнется потом, Рамлоу. Вы, нахрен, оба дропнетесь.

Брок бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд.

– Не лезь, Барнс, – рявкает он на Баки и тут же умудряется устыдиться собственной несдержанности. Баки не виноват в том, что прав: они дропнутся. Вдвоем, если повезет. Потом придется здорово повозиться, собирая себя по кускам. Но – ура. «Потом», как ни странно, всегда наступает потом, а здесь и сейчас Стив наконец – господи, блядь, Иисусе – вздрагивает всем телом: крупно, будто от одиночного сильного удара током. Его руки висят плетьми, он едва касается пальцами пола в джете, и, может, это его хоть чуточку, но заземляет. Хотя вряд ли. Стив мотает головой, и это замедленное долгое движение, как если бы на миссии его хорошенько приложило обо что-нибудь твердое и не являющееся металлической рукой-убийцей Баки. Стива на миссии не прикладывало. Уж точно не больше обычного, и все же он – медлительный, тяжелый, непривычно неподатливый рукам.

И словно бы только сейчас осознает присутствие Баки. Проговаривает напряженно:

– Пусть... – и запинается, резко выдыхая. Брок царапает короткими ногтями чувствительную кожу между его дыркой и яйцами. Член у Стива мягкий, Брок довольно грубо мнет его, надеясь выманить из упрямого рта хотя бы пару болезненных вздохов. Не преуспев, он возвращается к дырке. Брок терпеливо ждет. Броку, в общем, некуда торопиться. У них не меньше трех часов ходу на автопилоте, все успеется. – Пусть Баки уйдет.

Брок взвинченно хмыкает, потому что, эй, а вот это что-то новенькое. Стив снова открывает рот, и слова из него идут так, будто он каждое продавливает силой. Звуки как будто ломкие, неестественные.

– Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Брок.

Стив никогда не бывает против того, чтобы Баки видел его обнаженным, связанным или обнаженным и связанным сразу. Или в коленно-локтевой, или с членом или кляпом между губ. Стив не стесняется беспомощности добровольной, выбранной самолично, заранее оговоренной, но эта, ебнувшая его под конец миссии куда-то в черепушку, обездвижившая и лишившая его дара речи, пугает его и смущает, и почему-то особенно – в присутствии Баки.

Брок заталкивает куда поглубже гаденькую, стыдливую гордость, которой вряд ли сейчас время и место. Уйти в джете все равно можно разве что в кабину пилота, а это точно не их вариант.

– Баки останется, – ровным, не терпящим возражений тоном отзывается Брок, и Баки ощутимо расслабляется – это чувствуется даже на расстоянии. Брок поднимает глаза, и они обмениваются недолгими, говорящими взглядами.

Господи боже, а ведь было же время, Брока до усрачки пугало то, с какой поразительной скоростью и легкостью они разучивали друг друга по движениям и привычкам, по полусловам и взглядам. Сейчас, думает Брок, это на руку. Сейчас без этого – никак. Брок надеется, что следующие его слова хотя бы частично искупят его вину за недавний выпад:

– Побудешь сегодня за светофор для Кэпа, хороший. Идет?

Баки раздумывает не дольше пары секунд, после чего серьезно кивает: они оба слишком хорошо понимают, что Стив не в том состоянии, чтобы сообразить использовать стоп-слово. Чтобы, что страшнее, захотеть использовать стоп-слово.

– Брок, пожалуйста, – глухо, безэмоционально произносит Стив.

– Идет, – одновременно с ним говорит Баки. И в следующую секунду Брок бьет.

И Стив – молчит.

Стив не издает ни звука, только Баки с шумом втягивает воздух через плотно сжатые зубы. Приходится шикнуть на него, занося руку для следующего удара. С тем, насколько быстро способен исцеляться Стив, было бы логичней взять ремень, но Брок и сам сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы досконально рассчитывать силу и место удара, а с ремнем по-другому никак. Броку и самому хочется – отпустить себя.

– Барнс.

– Зеленый.

Брок умеет бить. Сильно, ровно и больно, и второй удар ложится аккурат поверх первого, Стиву на левую ягодицу. Звонкий звук, с которым плоть встречается с плотью, отзывается в сердце каким-то нутряным, первобытным удовлетворением. Не особенно заботясь о сохранности задницы Стива, Брок опускает на нее еще пять крепких сильных ударов с оттяжкой. Стив по-прежнему молчит и не вздрагивает, но Брок видит, как он опускает ниже голову, как сильнее напрягается линия его плеч.

Еще четыре удара спустя Стив впервые выдыхает резче, громче обычного, и Брок рефлекторно вскидывает взгляд на Баки, чтобы поймать его на горячем. Уже в начале движения, по щелчку готового перетечь из состояния покоя в состояние «к Стиву», состояние «немедленно», состояние «чего бы оно ни стоило». Баки встречается с ним глазами, и выражение его лица, странное, сложное, яснее ясного говорит, что если Брок сейчас скажет не то, что надо, то бодро пойдет со всеми своими доминантскими замашками по известному адресу. Броку по известному адресу не хочется. Брок кривит губы и принимается не глядя по новой мять ягодицы Стива, разогревая перед следующей серией ударов.

– Можно, – говорит он Баки, и Баки оказывается на коленях перед Стивом даже раньше, чем Брок возвращается к ударам. – Можно, хороший.

Ладонь опускается Стиву на бедра, и Стив снова резко выдыхает, и Баки берет его лицо в ладони и два следующих удара просто смотрит, а потом неловко трется носом о нос, и целует коротко в лоб, в щеки и в наверняка сомкнутые веки. Брок не позволяет себе засмотреться, хоть это и красиво, как пиздец, и обрушивает Стиву на задницу очередную порцию ударов.

Стив под его руками, кажется, становится еще тверже и неподатливей, и это, знает Брок, та стадия напряжения, после которой идет только неизбежное, неконтролируемое расслабление.

Баки продолжает наглаживать лицо Стива, говорить что-то тихо и мягко, в чем Брок сквозь гул в ушах с трудом разбирает «хороший», «молодец», «мы» и – «с тобой».

Стив молчит.

– Баки, – требовательно зовет Брок, и Баки отвечает, не отрываясь от Стива, не тратя и секунды на размышления:

– Зеленый, – за них обоих.

Облегчение затапливает Брока быстро и качественно, становится легче двигаться и дышать, даже если до этого Брок и не замечал толком слабого напряжения в мышцах и мозгах. Как будто кто-то в разы умнее, ответственнее и – главное – отважнее тебя дает отмашку: можно. Вперед и с песней, у тебя есть полное на это право. Такое же, какое есть у Стива искать утешения и спасения. Такое же, какое есть у Баки – сомневаться в происходящем.

Брок надеется, что они – и Баки, и Стив – чувствуют что-то сродни этому. Не обязательно прямо сейчас, но… вообще.

– Тогда поцелуй его нормально, хватит сопли жевать, – приказывает Брок, и в следующую секунду происходит сразу несколько вещей.

Во-первых, его рука в очередной раз опускается Стиву на чувствительную кожу под самыми ягодицами и оставляет на ней возмутительно яркий, почти рельефный отпечаток. Во-вторых, Баки тянется к Стиву, и можно разобрать – или довоображать, Брок не уверен точно – едва слышимый, мягкий звук, с которым раскрываются его губы. Ну и в-третьих – в-третьих, Стив длинно и судорожно всхлипывает, и этот восхитительно живой звук теряется между их с Баки губами, растворяется во влажном неловком поцелуе, больше похожем на неумелое столкновение губ и языков. Броку кажется, что на секунду, минуту, на всю ебанную жизнь они с Баки Барнсом коннектятся совершенно непередаваемым, удивительным образом, сплавляются в единое существо и так и остаются, потому что по крайней мере длинный выдох, полный неприкрытого облегчения, у них точно – один на двоих.

Баки негромко смеется, и это легкий, полный непередаваемого удовольствия звук.

– Умница, Стив, – шепчет Брок, грубо растирая свежее место удара, красное, наверняка чувствительное, еще более чувствительное после того, как он бьет по нему еще раз, внахлест, укладывая удар со смещением не больше дюйма. Стив держится. Ровно до следующего поцелуя: такого же короткого и неаккуратного – а потом вскрикивает, на секунду опережая звук очередного удара, и его крик отзывается в Броке волной такой бешеной, чистой эйфории, что перехватывает дыхание.

Брок чувствует этот звук, похожий на смех, и у себя на корне языка тоже.

Баки целует Стива уже всерьез, и Брок снова бьет его. Он чувствует, как растягивается во времени момент, когда Стив начинает понемногу расслабляться, отпуская себя. Становится мягче линия плеч, изменяется наклон головы, а неуверенные ерзанья непрозрачно намекают, что с каждой секундой Стив втягивается в процесс все сильнее. Прекратив на мгновение порку, Брок снова ныряет пальцами ему между ягодиц и начинает массировать вход, и на этот раз Стив отзывается долгим тихим звуком. Звук повторяется и становится куда более определенным, когда Брок, наигравшись с дыркой Стива, опускает руку ниже, вынуждая Стива шире, насколько позволяют стреноживающие его штаны, развести колени. Оглаживает его полутвердый член, а потом без предупреждения щелкает ногтем указательного пальца по крупной, влажной от смазки головке.

Стив жалобно – громко – всхлипывает, и это лучший, нет, серьезно, лучший звук в целом мире.

– Все хорошо, – шепчет Баки, и Брок залипает на то, как они снова долго и грязно целуются. Он оборачивает ладонь вокруг члена Стива и принимается неспешно его надрачивать, выуживая из Стива – или из них обоих? Да, наверное, из них обоих – совершенно восхитительные вздохи. Тем приятней через пару долгих, расслабленно нежных минут оказывается вернуться к разукрашиванию задницы Стива: едва отдохнувшей от ударов и наверняка чувствительной до невозможности.

Брок бьет по левой ягодице, несколько раз подряд и, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем прежде, а, может, Стив и в самом деле чересчур чувствительный сейчас, но он вдруг вскрикивает, дергается, и Баки, оторвавшись от его губ, смотрит несколько секунд с нескрываемым восхищением Стиву в лицо, а потом принимается покрывать поцелуями его щеки.

Слезы, понимает Брок, и его член впервые за всю их импровизированную сессию заинтересованно дергается.

Баки сцеловывает у Стива с лица слезы.

– Барнс, – хрипит Брок и тянет Стива за волосы на макушке. Это не помогает, и он перемещает ладонь на затылок Баки. Баки, у которого хвост. Приходится приложить усилие, чтобы запустить пальцы в туго стянутые волосы – Брок знает, что резинка Наташина, ярко-сиреневая – и дернуть. Баки с недовольным ворчанием отрывается от своего занятия. – Меняешь дислокацию.

– Брок.

– Не обсуждается.

Им снова хватает одного взгляда – и Баки тоже теперь весь расхристанный, красный, и выбившиеся из хвоста волосы лезут ему в лицо, – чтобы понять друг друга. Брок на секунду усиливает хватку у него в волосах, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, и Баки, правильно все истолковав, тянется навстречу. Их губы сталкиваются мягко и осторожно, и это на удивление нежный поцелуй. В процессе Брок окончательно стаскивает с Баки резинку и всласть лохматит его, наслаждаясь ощущением мягких волос между пальцами. Баки стонет блаженно ему в рот, и толкается языком, и кусается легко и игриво. Они вообще целуются шумно: со всхлипами, причмокиванием и короткими стонами. Оставшийся без внимания Стив недовольно скулит и ерзает у Брока на коленях, и Брок, не разрывая поцелуя, отвешивает ему очередной шлепок – не сильный и не с целью причинить боль или вернуть в мир живых и здравомыслящих, а с целью приструнить. Призвать к порядку, как разыгравшегося, непослушного щенка. Стив моментально напрягается, явно прикладывая недюжинные усилия, чтобы успокоиться, и это без сомнения заслуживает награды. Брок оглаживает свежепострадавшее место, растирает костяшками, и Стив сжимается весь, как будто пытаясь стать меньше. Брок не видит его лица, но отлично представляет, насколько стремительно оно пунцовеет от того, как легко, походя Брок напоминает Стиву его место. Это знание греет Брока изнутри, печет приятным жаром где-то в грудине.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним сделал? – хрипло спрашивает Баки, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга.

– Вылизал его, – так же хрипло предлагает Брок и предостерегающе сжимает яйца Стива в горсти, предупреждая: _да, детка, я знаю, насколько тебе такое нравится. Когда о тебе говорят вот так: будто тебя нет рядом, будто ты только и можешь, что лежать и принимать, что дают, и никогда – руководить процессом. Знаю, детка, я знаю, но давай без глупостей, ладно? Пожалуйста, давай без глупостей_. – А потом выебал. Пальцами. И членом. Справишься?

Стив у него на коленях начинает дрожать. Его никакая выдержка не спасает.

– Блядь, да.

Они снова целуются, с языком и зубами, а потом Баки отстраняется, чтобы вернуться к губам Стива. Брок позволяет им, дает несколько лишних минут, прежде чем мягко погладить Баки по щеке, напоминая, что приказы в этом мире все еще даются исключительно с той целью, чтобы их выполняли.

Стив обиженно всхлипывает, когда Баки отстраняется и плавным движением поднимается на ноги, и он настолько, настолько обнажен сейчас – доверчиво оголенной поясницей, поджатыми, расцвеченными в алый ягодицами, гусиной кожей у самого копчика, – что Брок почти физически ощущает сочащееся из него ощущение невосполнимой утраты. Баки позволяет пальцам металлической руки задержаться у Стива на красной, влажной от слез щеке, он поглядывает на Стива не слишком уверенно, потом поглядывает на Брока, и Брок отрицательно мотает головой, чуть щурится: делай, что сказано.

Я – я – знаю лучше. Вы сами решили довериться мне в этом вопросе.

– Тише, – шепчет Брок Стиву, когда Баки нехотя, но подчиняется, и обходит Стива, и плавно опускается на колени с другой стороны. На этот раз звук, с которым его наколенники соприкасаются с полом, теряется в мешанине их дыхания – разрозненного, рваного, такого восхитительно шумного. Броку все равно кажется, что они теперь дышат все вместе, не вдвоем с Баки, но уже втроем. Баки принимается расшнуровывать ботинки Стива. Это неудобно с тем, как Стив до сих пор лежит, животом у Брока на коленях, но Баки справляется. Баки талантливый. Сняв со Стива обувь с носками, он так же методично и аккуратно стягивает с него штаны. Стив ерзает, пытаясь ему помочь, но Брок придавливает его рукой, обездвиживая, и он послушно обмякает с тихим сладким всхлипом. – Тише, детка, тише. Вот, держи.

Брок прижимает к приоткрытым, влажным губам Стива два пальца и настойчиво надавливает, проталкивая их ему в рот. Стив давится, издает непонятный, полузадушенный звук, но принимает пальцы. Смыкает губы и тут же принимается посасывать: сначала неуверенно и разрозненно, то и дело давясь, но постепенно выравнивая ритм. Брок чувствует, как его зубы задевают края перчатки. Оторвать взгляд от размеренно покачивающегося, светловолосого затылка практически невозможно, но там, с другой стороны, есть Баки, и в эту самую секунду он берется за колени Стива и разводит их в стороны, и Стив растерянно хнычет, пытаясь удержать их в таком положении и ни черта, разумеется, не преуспевая. Он слишком расслаблен и слишком заведен. Слишком беспомощен здесь и сейчас, чтобы справиться даже с такой простой вещью.

Хорошо, что у него есть Брок.

Волосы лезут Баки в лицо, и он, отняв одну руку от Стива, небрежным движением заправляет их за ухо. Потом он обеими руками берется за измученные ягодицы Стива – Стив вскрикивает, когда прохладный металл бионики касается разгоряченной после порки кожи – и разводит их так широко, как только может. Брок облизывает пересохшие губы и напоминает:

– У тебя карт-бланш, хороший, – и на этих словах проталкивает собственные пальцы глубже Стиву в рот, так, что его розовые, припухшие губы оказываются растянуты вокруг черной кожи тактической полуперчатки. Стив давится, тут же принимаясь сосать усерднее, и отвлекающий маневр срабатывает на ура, потому что именно в этот момент Баки наклоняется и...

Стива подбрасывает, когда Баки касается языком его дырки, подбрасывает и перетряхивает всего сверху донизу так, что Броку приходится усилить хватку, фиксируя его у себя на коленях крепче, надежнее.

Мягкие сладкие звуки, слетающие с его растянутых губ, становятся с каждой секундой все длиннее, и жалобней, и требовательней, и о, да, Брок отлично знает, на что способен язык Баки: верткий, длинный и охуенно горячий. Знает, как Баки умеет лизать по самому краю, или проталкивать язык внутрь на максимально возможную глубину, или оглаживать им горячие стенки заднего прохода.

Брок снова чувствует, как они синхронизируются с Баки настолько, что трахают Стива в такт, Баки – языком в тугую задницу, и Брок – пальцами в рот.

– Я не держу, так что осторожней, – предупреждает Брок Стива и, убрав руку с его поясницы, кладет ладонь Баки на затылок и надавливает, буквально втискивая его лицо Стиву в задницу. Баки одобрительно мычит, чуть мотает головой, и Брок, поняв намек, тихо смеется и начинает осторожно массировать ему затылок.

– Умница, – шепчет Брок, и Баки урчит как довольный кот. Брок чувствует, как Стива начинает потряхивать от этого звука, проходящего через него насквозь. Чтобы снова его зафиксировать, приходится отпустить Баки.

Через какое-то время, когда звуки, издаваемые Стивом, становятся совсем уж невыносимо жалобными, Баки переключается с его дырки на красную, воспаленную кожу на ягодицах и – упс.

Кажется, Стив начинает орать только громче.

Прикусив Стива за ягодицу, Баки поднимает металлическую руку, приставляет указательный палец к дырке, недолго массирует, а потом надавливает. Стив удивленно охает и – принимает. Совсем легко по такому количеству слюны, охотно, но постепенно. Сейчас темп задает Баки. Брок вытаскивает пальцы у Стива изо рта, во избежание. Слишком тяжело, слишком рвано он дышит.

– Баки? – пробует Брок. Просто на всякий случай.

– Блядь, Рамлоу, я…

– Баки.

– Зеленый.

Баки растягивает Стива медленно и со вкусом, долго: сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя, потом наклоняется и лижет еще вокруг, добавляя слюны. Стив не затыкается.

Стив не затыкается ни на секунду, и Брок думает: в ближайшее время, все разы, что они будут играть дома, на Стиве будет кляп-кольцо. Чтобы море слюны и еще больше звуков.

Баки бросает на Брока очередной вопросительный взгляд, когда двум его пальцам у Стива в заднице становится свободно – они входят до самых костяшек без малейшего сопротивления, с влажными, хлюпающими звуками. Он чуть вытаскивает указательный и средний пальцы и сгибает безымянный так, что первая фаланга прижимается к растянутому отверстию, но сам палец не проникает внутрь. Брок качает головой, и Баки, кивнув, отводит безымянный палец в сторону, а два других снова загоняет в Стива до самых костяшек. Стив издает полувозмущенный, полуобиженный звук, будто почувствовав, что его только что лишили чего-то настолько потрясающего, что это почти преступление против человечества.

Или не почти.

– Сейчас все будет, детка, – шикает Брок и, поднеся правую руку к лицу, зубами отцепляет крепкую липучку на перчатке. Стягивает перчатку с руки он тоже зубами. Отплевывает куда-то в сторону – дай бог, потом найдет, а если не найдет, то и ладно. Его ладонь опускается обратно Стиву на поясницу, а потом соскальзывает с нее на задницу. Кожу обдает жаром, и это – черт, это совсем не то же самое, что касаться Стива в перчатках. Не удержавшись, Брок стискивает в ладони красную ягодицу, выжимает из Стива долгий болезненный стон, потом еще один, и еще один, и только потом отпускает.

Стив дышит быстро и рвано, Броку не видно отсюда, но он знает, что он жмурится крепко-крепко и лицо у него снова все мокрое от слез.

Ничего, он разрешит Баки вылизать его, когда они закончат.

Каждую слезинку.

Может, они займутся этим с Баки вдвоем.

– Сейчас все будет, – бездумно повторяет Брок, слишком увлеченный собственными мыслями, и ныряет пальцами в расселину между ягодиц, обводит по краю растянутое вокруг механических пальцев Баки отверстие, собирая оставшуюся на коже слюну.

Стив требовательно хнычет, Брок шикает на него. Баки, на раз почувствовав, что от него требуется, сводит пальцы у Стива внутри вместе и тянет их в сторону от Брока, так, чтобы Броку было удобней пропихнуть внутрь свой указательный, устроить к ним вплотную и чуть повернуть вокруг своей оси.

– Блядь! – выдыхает Стив, и это первая членораздельная вещь, которую он произносит вслух с тех пор, как они начали. Брок, не дав ему привыкнуть, добавляет средний палец.

Стив внутри горячий и влажный от слюны и тесный, как для четырех пальцев, два из которых металлические, и сжимается жадно. Он чуть ерзает, пока они растягивают его в две руки, бездумно пялясь друг на друга. Баки сдувает со лба снова выбившуюся прядь волос, облизывается и просит:

– Можно подрочить ему? – Стив согласно мычит. Брок только улыбается шало.

– Не сейчас.

Он почти полностью вытаскивает пальцы из Стива и снова толкается до упора. Разводит ножницами, и чуть сгибает, и снова тянет наружу. Прижимает к пульсирующей припухшей дырке сразу три, но замирает, когда Баки дергает углом губ.

– Желтый, – предупреждает Баки.

Он говорит за Стива так уверенно, будто точно знает, в каком тот состоянии и сколько еще выдержит. У Брока нет оснований ему не верить. Баки говорит это Броку так запросто, будто у него и тени сомнения не возникает в том, что Брок остановится. У Баки нет оснований ему не верить.

Брок в последний раз толкается в Стива пальцами – двумя – а потом убирает руку, устраивает снова на пояснице и ведет выше, забираясь под верх формы. Пересчитывает позвонки, до которых может дотянуться. Сначала вверх, потом вниз.

– Баки. Баки, есть смазка?

Баки ухмыляется пьяно, и впервые Брок видит, что и его тоже – отпустило. Разумеется, у Баки есть смазка. Баки ебливый черт и обожает быстрый жесткий перепих после миссий, и у него точно есть смазка.

– А сам как думаешь?

– Сам я думаю, что тебе пора перестать чесать языком без дела, мой хороший.

Баки фыркает и под жалобный скулеж вынимает из Стива пальцы, отирает их о его бедро и поднимается на ноги. У Брока дыхание на секунду перехватывает, когда он в очередной раз осознает, что, эй, Баки вообще-то все еще в экипировке Зимнего Солдата. Мощный, опасный и – совершенно ручной. Расстегнув штаны, Баки нетерпеливо стаскивает их до середины бедра, вынимает красный крепкий член и смазывает себя – выуженная из заднего кармана одноразовая упаковка со смазкой больше всего напоминает квадратик презерватива, только толще. Стив вскидывается на звук разрываемой фольги, но даже не пытается повернуть голову, так что зрелище крупного члена Баки, красиво лежащего в ладони, достается единолично Броку. Брок не может сдержать восхищения и одобрительно хмыкает. Устроившись у Стива между ног, Баки берет его обеими руками за пояс и осторожно, но неумолимо тянет на себя. Стив удивленно всхлипывает, но не сопротивляется и в итоге оказывается на коленях у Брока не животом, а грудью. Он пытается упереться босыми ногами в пол, встать хотя бы на носки, но Баки не дает, рывком перехватывая его ниже, на уровне бедер.

Желудок Брока делает кульбит в ответ на это незатейливое проявление силы.

– Тш-ш, – выдыхает Брок и устраивает ладонь у Стива на шее. Напрягшиеся было плечи тут же расслабляются, и Стив доверчиво отпускает ситуацию, позволяя им с Баки держать себя.

Во всех смыслах.

Звук, который Стив издает, когда Баки проталкивает в него головку своего члена, больше всего похож на слабое жалобное мяуканье. Брок успокаивающе гладит Стива по голове.

Баки шумно выдыхает и одним слитным движением входит на всю длину. Он дает Стиву не больше пары секунд на то, чтобы пообвыкнуться, прежде чем начинает двигаться: медленно и мелко, а потом и всерьез, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду толчков.

Брок держит и гладит Стива по голове и плечам все время, что Баки его трахает. Длинными размашистыми толчками под конец. Его член каждый раз дергается в штанах, когда Стив стонет громче обычного, или всхлипывает, или проезжается грудью по его коленям на особенно мощных движениях. Когда Стив – словами – просит больше, и Баки дает: грубо, быстро, с душой.

Они оба кончают довольно скоро, Баки – в Стива, и Стив – на пол. Немного спермы попадает Броку на штаны. У него по-прежнему крепко и болезненно стоит, но это пока – терпит.

Их оргазмом – не единовременным, но протянувшимся от точки «Баки» до точки «Стив» красной путеводной нитью и оттого будто бесконечным, накрывает и Брока. Не отголоском, не эхом, а взрывной волной, а он, на минуточку, в самом эпицентре. Стив кричит от счастья, восторга, от того, как ему хорошо, и Броку становится плевать на все, что случится после. Если они дропнутся, если долбанет откатом после миссии.

Баки отпускает Стива и тот безвольно опускается на пол, выдыхает, а потом неуклюже пытается вернуться в изначальное положение. Брок помогает ему снова улечься животом себе на колени и поглаживает поясницу и горячие ягодицы. Стив устало слабо поскуливает.

– Напомни, мы на автопилоте? – хрипит Баки, застегивая штаны, и у него влажный лоб, и ошалевшая полуулыбка, и бесенята в глазах.

Когда Баки наклоняется его поцеловать, Брок охотно отвечает.

– Иди нахуй, Барнс, а.

Баки тихо смеется ему в губы. Надо привести в порядок Стива и не продолбать момент, когда его начнет отпускать, но пока…

– Люблю вас, – говорит Брок, и Стив с его колен отзывается сонным согласным мычанием. Баки пожимает плечами и плюхается рядом на скамейку, с той стороны, где голова Стива. Он аккуратно касается его лица. Его бедро прижимается к бедру Брока.

– Тоже мне новости, Рамлоу. Тоже мне новости.


End file.
